


Roses Need Love

by GothNebula (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cheating, F/M, Forgiveness, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Sally Acorn is a slut, Tragedy, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GothNebula
Summary: Amy was heartbroken that Sonic replaced her with Sally in the Team. Amy runs away and bumps into a blue-violet female hedgehog. She helps Amy's problem by being there for her. What will Sonic do to bring her back in the Team?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Saved by a girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any Sonic or any sonic related characters, except Nebula my sonic fan character.

A pink hedgehog Amy was kicked out of the team for always being kidnapped by Eggman too many times. She was heartbroken that Sonic said he loves Sally and not Amy, and he told her that Sally will be the best member of the team. Amy knew that Sally was the one who treats her badly by stealing Sonic. Amy known Sally a lot because she only wants to use Sonic to make Amy's life terrible. Amy didn't want to tell Sonic that Sally is a liar and cheater that she slept with a couple of guys and not Sonic. Sonic knowing that he won't believe Amy. But her friends believed her and they tried to tell Sonic but he didn't believe them.

Amy was walking on the sidewalk of Station Square in the rain which was making her red dress all soaked and wet that she didn't even have a coat. She was sneezing and coughing, it was getting her really sick. All of a sudden, a hand covered her mouth as she was dragged in the dark alley by a male green hedgehog. Amy squirmed trying to break free but the green hedgehog was strong.

"Hey babe, what you doing out in the rain alone?" the green hedgehog smirked. Amy bit his hand with her sharp fangs making him let go of her as she tries to get away but was not fast enough as he grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall.

"Let go of me you perv!" Amy yelled as she spit him in the eye.

"That does it babe!" as he slapped her and was about to take off her dress but was knocked down by a glowing purple energy blast.

"What the hell?"

"Don't ever try to rape a girl again!" said a floating blue-violet female hedgehog with her eyes glowing in aura purple. She flew slowly to the perverted hedgehog and clutched his neck and picks him off the ground.

"W-w-wait! P-p-lease I c-c-can explain!" he tried to speak but she was gripping his neck tight.

"Explain that you were about to take her dress off?" her fangs gritted.

"N-now why w-would I d-d-do that?"

"Dumbass, just like you almost tried to rape me but I was lucky that I kicked your perverted ass! Tell me why you do this to young innocent girls?" she shouted at him as he was getting scared by her pissed off attitude.

"Um….f-f-for….fun?" he said stupidly as she pushed him against the wall with a loud bang which made him groan in pain. She was still clutching his neck tight.

"You think raping a girl is fun?" he nodded. This made her become in more rage.

"RAPING IS NOT FUN! YOU ARE JUST TAKING THEIR VIRGINITY AWAY OR TRYING TO GET THEM PREGNAUT WHEN THEY'RE NOT READY! YOU DISGUSTING PIG! IF I EVER SEE YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL BE SURE YOU WILL LIVE YOUR LIFE A HELL OF A NIGHTMARE! UNDERSTAND!" he was becoming pale at seeing her in rage, he quickly nodded and she let go of him.

"GOOD NOW SCRAM!" she threw a purple energy blast at him as he ran off screaming like a girl. Amy was so shocked that a blue-violet hedgehog just saved her life from a rapist. She noticed that the female hedgehog's fists were still glowing in aura purple but it then disappeared that she once trying to calm herself down, she shut her glowing purple eyes then opens them up to see that her eyes were back to normal. She had sky-blue eyes. She turns around to see Amy.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that but are you okay? He didn't try to…you know?"

"I'm alright and no he didn't. And thank you for saving me from that green hedgehog. Who was he?"

The girl sighs.

"That was Scourge. He was my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me with another girl back then"  
"That's so sad"  
"I know, he was a player and I was heartbroken. So anyways, when he came back to me saying that he will not cheat on me again but he lied. He cheated on me three times, and I decided to end this relationship. He begged for forgiveness but I told him we're through. He then pinned me on the floor and tried to take off my shirt…but I used my powers to get him off me which it worked and I tied him up and took him to the police station where he was in prison for a year" she said sadly.

"That's so horrible, but you did the right thing to send his ass to jail"  
"Yeah. And he was released last year and he rapes other women every night but I was the one who got there in time to stop him. So it was my job to keep him away from innocent young women"

"That's some story. Oh I forgot to introduce myself; I'm Amy, Amy Rose"

"Nice to meet you Amy. My name is Nebula"

"That's a nice name" Amy said sweetly.

"Thanks, yours too. By the way what were you doing out in the rain? Where are your parents?"

Amy looks down sadly.

"They're dead"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I feel the same way too" Nebula said sadly.

"You do? What happened to them?"  
"My mother died from cancer when I was 7. And my father died from a gunshot 3 years ago. So I was on my own taking care of myself" Nebula said as a tear slide down.

"So Amy, what were you doing out there alone when I came to save you?"

Amy feeling sad that she was crying quietly.

"I was heartbroken that Sonic replaced me for that bitch Sally. He said that I was always get captured by Eggman too many times. And he broke my heart that he said he does not love me, he loves Sally" she said sadly.

"You mean that blue hedgehog that runs really fast?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah that's him. I can't believe that Sally took Sonic away from me just to treat me like crap and be better than me"

Suddenly, a flash of thunderstorm almost made the two girls jumpy. And now it was raining back again but really hard.

"I think we should get out of here. Do you have a home I can stay?" Nebula asked.

"Why?"

"Well I hate to see you feeling heartbroken and so sad. I don't want you to be so lonely without care. Plus I don't have a home"  
"That's so sweet of you. Sure"

"No problem. Oh man, I can feel that you're getting sick. Here"

Nebula hand her black light jacket to Amy.

"Thanks" "You're welcome. Let's go"

Nebula and Amy got out of the dark alley and walked together.


	2. Chapter 2: What You Done

Sonic was dating Sally at the café place. Sonic was thinking about Amy, he felt so guilty that he kicked her out of the team. His friends were really mad at him for what he did, worst of all his best pal Tails stopped hanging out with him. Sonic felt like a jerk and it was his entire fault that he replaced Amy for Sally. He never gave Amy a chance to date her or hang out with her, and he turned her down, since that dating Sally wasn't really fun. He was wondering if choosing Sally was the right decision but he thought wrong. His thoughts were interrupted by Sally.

"Sonikku what are you thinking?" Sally said in a fake smile.

"Don't call me that, only Amy calls me that"

"Sonic forget about her. She's just a useless girl that always gets into trouble" Sally said.

"She's not useless; she's just a little slow"

"Whatever" Sally said not caring about the pink hedgehog.

"Let's just go home. The storm is really kicking in"

* * *

_**With Nebula and Amy** _

Amy was feeling a little drowsy that she was about to faint. But she sneezed.

"Amy, you okay?" Nebula asked.

"I feel a little dizzy"

Nebula puts her gloved hand on Amy's forehead, she was burning up.

"This is not good. Amy I'm going to have to carry you" Nebula said.

"Excuse me?" Amy confused thinking that Nebula was crazy.

"I know this is crazy but you're going to blackout any minute. Plus I have a power of super strength. So hold on"

"Wow. Alright" as Nebula picked up Amy in bridle style, Nebula put the jacket hoody above Amy's head from getting wet.

"Hang in there Amy"

* * *

_**With Sonic and Sally** _

Sonic spots a figure carrying a pink hedgehog in its arms. He thought that it was Amy. The figure carrying Amy was walking right up to him and Sally.

"What's that girl carrying a pink hedgehog? Don't tell who I think it is" Sally said.

"Were you talking about me?" the blue-violet hedgehog said.

"Yes you" Sally smirked.

"Wait a minute. You're Sally and Sonic that Amy was telling me about" Nebula said.

"What are you doing with Amy?" Sonic said curiously.

"None of your business you blue rat. You so-called hero that broke her heart by dating with that red-haired chipmunk" Nebula snarled trying to control her anger.

"Don't threat my girlfriend"

"I don't care so shut up. So tell me blue hedgehog, Amy told me that you run really fast" Nebula asked.

"Yup I'm the fastest thing alive" Sonic smirked.

"Yeah right 'I'm the fastest thing alive' that you are not" Nebula said coldly.

"What do you mean I'm not?" Sonic asked thinking that she doesn't believe him.

"If you're the fastest thing alive, wasn't it your job to save people? Like someone who almost got raped?" Nebula glared.

"What you got raped?"

"No you blue idiot"  
"Look we don't want to talk to you so we're leaving. Come on, Sonic. My hair is getting wet" Sally said trying to drag Sonic but he didn't move.

"Was it Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah Sonic, since you were too busy hanging out with your girlfriend you left an innocent young pink hedgehog alone in the rain when she was almost raped by a green hedgehog" Nebula hissed.

"I…I…." Sonic couldn't say something.

"And you said that you're the fastest, I would say that you're the slowest thing alive" Nebula said.

"Look here loser, don't make fun of my boyfriend" Sally glared.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" Nebula said as her eyes were glowing in purple.

"Uh…Sally, I think you made her mad" Sonic said

"I don't care, I'm the princess I can do whatever I want"

"So you're a princess?" Nebula handed Amy to Sonic. Sonic was confused as he looked back at Nebula walking up to Sally. Nebula's eyes were glowing in purple aura which was making Sally scared.

"Princesses that are nice, kind, caring, and royal" Nebula was face to face with Sally. "Amy was right; you're just stealing Sonic just to treat her badly. You think you just want to become better than her? Guess what Sally, you are not popular than anyone. You know why? Because no one's perfect!" Nebula shouted. Sally was completely stunned, Nebula turned her back and walks up to Sonic holding Amy in his arms. Nebula took Amy back in her arms.

"If you want to date that princess then be my guess. Because Sonic, you are making a big mistake" Nebula said with very angry eyes.

"W-what?" Sonic stammered.

"Does that princess really care about you, Amy, or anyone?"

"Uh…"

"You figure it out because Amy told me that you love Sally. Do you feel anything towards Sally? Does your heart beat fast when you're with Sally? You find out because love comes from the heart. And right now Amy needs someone to care for her, which is me. So don't even try to get her to forgive you because you broke her heart badly. Good bye"

Nebula walks away with Amy in her arms leaving Sonic and Sally.

"Finally she's gone. What a loser. Come on Sonic let's go" Sally said.

Sonic walked with Sally thinking about what Nebula just said. He realized that she was right, he didn't save Amy from almost being raped and it was his job to save people but he was too late because Nebula was there to save her and Sonic did not. When she said something about 'No one's perfect', she was indeed right. Meaning like he's not perfect at anything what he can do like he can't swim. Or like Amy is not perfect at saving herself because she's not fast like Sonic. Sonic was also thinking about when she said 'love comes from the heart', when he's near with Sally he doesn't feel anything towards her. But when he's near with Amy he indeed feel something towards her. Sonic now figured everything out, he really was in love with Amy not Sally. And now he realized he made a big mistake, what Nebula told him made him realize that she was right.

' _What have I done? I'm such an idiot. I truly love Amy'_ Sonic in his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate it when Sonic acts like a jerk to Amy and breaking her heart.
> 
> Whenever I see a person feeling sad or heartbroken, I feel like helping them with care.


	3. Chapter 3: Care for Amy

Nebula was inside Amy's apartment. She carries Amy to her room which had a door labeled 'Amy's Room'. She opened the door and gently puts Amy on the bed since she is asleep.

"I can try my healing power to stop the fever from going high, but it won't hold forever" as she puts her hand on her forehead, her hand was glowing with aura purple surrounding her hand. Once she feels that Amy's fever is a little bit down, Amy's eyes slowly open to see a blur dark blue-purple figure. As the blurriness fades away she can see that it was only Nebula.

"Nebula?"

"Hey Amy"

"I heard what you said to Sonic and Sally but you didn't have to"

"I know it was wrong of me but you didn't deserve to be hurt by them. What they did was very wrong. I hope they learned their lesson"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just because you think that Sally is better than you doesn't mean you're a loser. Or like you're not fast as Sonic does not mean you're slow. What everyone should know is that nobody's perfect"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I got to ask you. Is there anything that Sonic can't do?

"Well….he can do anything except swimming because he's afraid of water"

"So if he is a hero, heroes should not have fears. So Sonic is not perfect at being a hero because he's afraid of water. You see if he can't swim, he's not perfect at anything"

"Now I get it. It's like whenever I try to catch up to Sonic, he runs away and I'm not fast like him. So I'm not perfect at running fast like him. Nebula you are so right, everyone's not perfect at anything"

"Thanks. Since we had a good conversation, do you have any cold medicines or something to bring down the fever?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah, they're in the bathroom behind the mirror" Amy said.

Nebula nodded and went to find the bathroom in the halls. She found the bathroom and went in and saw the mirror. She walks up to the mirror and opens it and found the medicine. She closes the mirror and goes in the kitchen to get a spoon and a glass of water. She opens the cabinet to grabs a glass cup. She then looks in the drawers for the spoon which she found it. Last thing she did was to fill up the glass cup with water from the sink. Once it was filled up she turns off the water from the sink and carries the glass of water in her right hand and the spoon and medicine in her left hand. She goes right back to Amy room and sets the glass of water on the little table beside Amy. Nebula opens the cap and pours the liquid medicine on the spoon and carefully moves it to Amy's mouth as she opened it. Once the liquid medicine is inside her mouth, Nebula hands Amy a glass of water and gulps it down her throat.

"Thanks, Nebula"

"No problem. Is there anything I can make for you?"  
"You mean like feeding me?"  
"Yeah. And I can cook you food or something if you want"  
"That would be nice. Um, maybe some chicken noodle soup?"

"Okay. But can you tell where the soup is in the kitchen?"  
"In the cabinet right next to the microwave"

"Got it"

* * *

_**With Sonic** _

He was thinking of breaking up with Sally. He thought of how he felt when he was with her. She was rude, bossy, careless, and selfish. His friends told him that she was only using him to treat Amy badly and he didn't listen. He realized that they were right; she was only trying to be better like everyone else just to get what she wants. But being with Amy she was always by his side all the time. She was sweet, kind, caring, and shows how much she loved him. He should have known that she really loved him all this time but he didn't listen to his heart. As much as he wants to fix everything the way they were, he wanders if Sally is with another guy, since Amy and his friends tried to tell him that she have slept with a couple of guys. Sonic will have to wait for tomorrow to go see Sally at her place to know the truth.

* * *

_**With Nebula and Amy** _

Nebula was finished making chicken noodle soup in the kitchen. She carries the bowl of soup in her hands since she has gloves on to prevent her from getting burned. She walks right back to Amy's room seeing her that she was watching the show _Family Guy_ on TV.

"Your soup is here"  
"Wow, you did a good job Nebula"

"Thanks, I always love helping people with care"

Nebula puts a towel on Amy's lap and carefully sets the bowl of soup on the towel.

"Since I'm going to stay here to take care of you, could I sleep at the couch in the living room?"

"Okay" Amy said as she was gladly to let Nebula to have a place to sleep in.

"Thanks Amy" Nebula said.

Moments later, Amy finished eating her soup and was very tired so she fell asleep. Nebula noticed that Amy is asleep she quietly turns off the TV and carries the empty bowl with the spoon. Nebula turns off the lights and quietly closes the door gently without waking Amy up. She walks back to the kitchen to wash the bowl and spoon in the sink. After that she checked every room that the lights are off and went to the living room to sleep on the couch. Nebula saw a picture frame of Amy, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze. She looks at the black hedgehog with red streaks; she was blushing at how handsome he was.

"He looks kind of cute, I wonder what his name is" Nebula shrugs and set the picture frame back at the little table.

"Good thing that Amy has a blanket on the couch. Thanks Amy" she takes off her shoes and lays down on the pink couch and covers herself with a red blanket over herself and drifts off to sleep.

"Don't worry Amy, I'll be sure you won't feel so alone" Nebula said in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted my character Nebula to take care of Amy like a sister to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Teaching, Hanging out, and Forgiveness

It was morning at Station Square; Sonic was walking across the sidewalk. He then heard a voice coming from the dark alley.

"You are such a bad boy Scourge" a female voice said seductively.

"Really, how much of a bad boy am I, Sally?" a male voice asked.

As Sonic heard the name, he quietly hides behind the wall and peaks in to see a brown chipmunk with a green hedgehog. Sonic was completely shocked that his girlfriend was with another guy.

"Hmmm….a very bad boy. And besides, Sonic doesn't know I was just using him to get rid of that pink snotty girl" Sally said as she kissed Scourge.

Sonic was so disgusted that she was cheating on him. He looks away and leaves those two making out. Sonic walks inside a restaurant to buy a cup a coffee.

' _I can't believe how stupid I was. My friends were right, Sally doesn't even love me. She was just a player. And how am I going to get Amy to forgive me? Well I hope she's okay, that blue-violet hedgehog girl must be taking care of her'_ he said in his thoughts. The waiter hands him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks"

He walks out the restaurant and walks on the sidewalk thinking. He takes a sip of his coffee carefully knowing that it was a little hot. He decides to go to Amy's apartment.

* * *

_**With Amy and Nebula** _

Amy was feeling a lot better right now and she was allowed to do what she wants since she doesn't have to stay in bed. Nebula was teaching Amy some of her fighting skills in the living room.

"Very good Amy. You're getting better"

"Thanks"

"Alright, let's take a five minute break and I'll show you some blocks"

Amy and Nebula both sat down on the couch.

"Since you know how to block things with your hammer, right?" Amy nodded.

"Well here are some types of blocks" Nebula raises her right arm above her head like she's blocking her head.

"This is high block. If a person tries to knock you out, you do a high block. Let me show you how this works" Nebula said as she tries to hit Amy on her head but she quickly did a high block just like what Nebula showed her.

"Just like that?" Amy asked.

"Yup, just like that. Very quick thinking"

"Thanks. So what's the next type of blocks?"  
"Well, we're going to have to stand up"

Amy nodded as she and Nebula stand up.

"Okay, this block helps you from getting hit in the face or the gut. This is called an inside block. It looks like this" as she showed Amy a block like a fighting stance.

"Okay hit me" Amy nodded as she did a punch but Nebula blocked her hit.

"Good, now it's your turn to try" as Nebula try to hit Amy in the face or the gut but Amy blocked her hit.

"Very good, Amy. Okay, the next block can be a little tricky; this block is called a down or low block. This blocks you from getting hit in the lower body. Give me your best shot" as Amy tries to hit Nebula below the lower body but she blocked it.

"Very good. Well I don't want to do it on you right now. Good so far that I taught you some fighting skills?" Nebula asked.

"Yup, you're an excellent teacher Nebula"

"Thanks. Well since you know how to defend yourself, what do we say we go to a restaurant and have something to eat?"

"That would be wonderful"

Just then, they heard a doorbell.

"I wonder who that could be" Amy said as she and Nebula walks up to the door and she opens it. It was Sonic.

"Oh, it's you Sonic. What do you want?" Amy said in a very bad mood not wanting to see him.

"I wanted to apologize to you. And also you and our friends were right. I saw Sally cheating on me with another guy, I should of listen to you but I didn't" Sonic said.

"Well now you already know it's too late to apologize. Now if you don't mind, me and my friend are going out. So bye" Amy said.

Amy and Nebula left Sonic there and walks down the hallway to find an elevator.

As they walked out of the apartment, Sonic was too fast to catch up with the two.

"Hey wait girls!" Sonic called out for them to stop.

"He's never going to leave us alone" Amy said.

"Well, there's nothing we can stop him. Might as well hang out with us" Nebula said.

"I agree with you" Amy said.

"Thanks for waiting" Sonic said as he was out of air.

"Fine, you can hang out with us" Nebula and Amy said at the same time.

"Thank you Amy and…."

Nebula sighs. "My name is Nebula"

"Nice to meet you Nebula" Sonic grinned. Nebula scoffs.

"Whatever blue. Come on" Nebula said looking away from Sonic.

Amy, Nebula, and Sonic were inside a restaurant where Sonic went to earlier to get a cup of coffee. It was 11:00 a.m. and now the restaurant was done cooking breakfast food, to now cooking whatever food they serve. The two girls were sitting together across the blue hedgehog, they were beside the window.

"So what you girls getting?"

"I'm having French fries and a coke" Amy said holding the order menu up her face to hide herself from Sonic.

"I'll be having a salad and a coke. What about you speedo?" Nebula said.

"Three chili dogs and a coke" Sonic said.

"Chili dogs? You sure can handle the spicy stuff?" Nebula smirked.

"Yes I can" Sonic smirked back at her.

Once they ordered, they sit there and wait for their food.

"So tell me Sonic, when did you first met Amy?" Nebula asked.

"Well I first met her when we we're kids. I saved her from that Metal Sonic"

"Interesting"

"What about you Nebula, when did you and Amy met?" Sonic asked.

"Last night. Where I saved her from that green hedgehog Scourge, my ex-boyfriend" Nebula said.

"Scourge?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, why? You know him?" Nebula asked.

"He's my anti"

"Anti? You mean your evil twin?" Nebula said.

"Yup. He's my evil twin. And you said he was your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah"

"What did he do to you?" Sonic asked.

Then the waiter brought their food they ordered.

"Thanks" the three said in unison.

"Well since you asked, I don't want to talk about it" Nebula said grumpily as she took a sip of her drink.

"Okay" Sonic said as he took a bite of his chili dog.

"So Sonic, what made you want to see me?" Amy said as she dipped her French fry in the ketchup.

"Well…from what Nebula said to me last night, she was right about everything"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

Nebula spoke first. "I think he's talking about something I said that love comes from the heart"

"Yeah that. She was right; I didn't feel anything when I'm with Sally. I don't love her. I was so stupid" Sonic said.

"So Amy was right, Sally was only stealing you from Amy just to become better than her. I guess you know what this means Sonic" Nebula smirked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sonic said.

"That you finally figured it out. Plus, you should say something to Amy"

"Yeah you're right" Sonic looks at Amy, "Amy I'm so sorry for replacing you for Sally in the Team. And I want you back too. I'm also sorry for loving Sally instead of you. What I'm trying is that now I realized that I love you Amy. I really do" Sonic said.

"You really mean it Sonic?" Amy asked. She finally wanted hear those words for a very long time when she first met Sonic.

"I really do. And Nebula was right, love comes from the heart. When I'm near you I get this feeling in my heart that I feel like holding you, being with you, and loving you" Sonic said.

Amy was in tears that she got out of her seat and went up to Sonic giving him a big hug.

"Oh, Sonikku. That was such a sweetest thing you ever said to me" Amy said as she nuzzled on his chest. Sonic blushed and hugged her back.

"So you forgive me Ames?"

"Of course I do. I forgive you" Amy said as she kissed him in the lips. Sonic was so surprised at this. He kissed back, this kiss felt so good that Sonic's heart was beating fast. Kissing Amy was better than kissing Sally. Sally's kiss felt cold, nasty, and gross. But with Amy's kiss he felt warmth, love, and passion. They soon broke apart.

"I love you Sonikku"

"I love you too Ames"

"Um, guys. I think you should look out the window" Nebula said as she was pointing at a female brown chipmunk looking very pissed at them.

"Um waiter, check please?" Sonic said.

Once they paid their tip, they walked out trying to get away from that chipmunk that was already ahead of them and puts a hand out signaling them to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! What's Sally going to do next?


	5. Chapter 5: Friends vs. Enemies

Sonic, Amy and Nebula were stopped by a brown chipmunk looking very pissed off.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend you worthless pinky!" Sally shouted.

"Don't call her a worthless pinky to my friend!" Nebula yelled as her eyes flared with purple glowing aura.

"Why do your eyes glow purple?" Sally said.

"Glad you ask. It does that when I'm feeling ANGRY!" Nebula screamed angrily.

"Whatever, now move aside so I can get your pinky friend's hands off my boyfriend!" Sally said as she walks up to Sonic but was blocked by Nebula.

"I said move aside you creep!" Sally shouted.

"Sonic's not your boyfriend anymore after what you did to him!" Nebula said angrily with her teeth gritting.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing wrong!"

"You'll find out. Sonic tell her what she did to you" Nebula said as Amy got behind Nebula incase Sally does something to her. Sonic crosses his arms on his chest and spoke to Sally.

"Sally, you were cheating on me with another guy" Sonic explained to her.

"What? I did not cheat on you! I would never cheat on you!" Sally lied.

"Oh really, then how come I found you in an alley making out with a green hedgehog?" Sonic asked. This was making Sally tremble.

"I-I-It's not what you think it was" Sally lied again.

"You're lying to me Sally"

"I'm not lying. Please believe me" Sally begged.

"Then why did you said 'Sonic doesn't know I was just using him to get rid of that pink snotty girl,' does that sound familiar?" Sonic asked. Sally was busted that he must have heard her.

"I…I—" Sally didn't finish her sentence.

"Well guess what, I'm breaking up with you. We're through, and you're out of the Team. Since Amy is back in the Team"  
"NO! Sonic please I won't cheat on you again! Give me another chance!" Sally begged.

"Shut up" Sonic said to her.

"Come on girls, let's go" Sonic said as he and the girls left Sally on the sidewalk. She was getting pissed off she starts to scream in rage.

"AAAAHHHH! I'M TAKING YOU BACK SONIC!" Sally screamed, she charges at them and about to beat the crap out of them. Nebula heard Sally scream, she turns around and protects Sonic and Amy.

"SONIC! AMY! WATCH OUT!" Nebula screamed she pushed Sonic and Amy out of the way. She then got hit by Sally as they both crashed into a stop sign. _CLANG_

"We got to help Nebula!" Amy said in concern.

"I agree come—"

"Oh really?" said a male voice coming from behind Sonic and Amy.

"I'll be taking your girl" said a green hedgehog.  
He grabs Amy and starts to flee away from Sonic.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"AMY!"

But then got whammed by Nebula as she was thrown by Sally.

"Ow" Nebula groaned. She gets off of Sonic and helps him up.

"Sonic, that hedgehog is the one that almost raped Amy last night. You got to go and save her before it's too late!" Nebula said.

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU SLUT!" Sally screamed.

"That does it! Sonic go!"

"What about you?"

"I'll handle Sally before she tries to take you again. Now GO!" Nebula resumes in the fight with Sally.

"HEY NUTTY HEAD! HEADS UP!" Nebula threw one of her purple energy blasts from her hands at Sally but missed.

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and ran after Scourge. He saw him went in an alley.

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Shut up bitch! This will teach you a lesson!" as he took off her dress seeing her underwear and bra.

"THAT'S IT! NOW YOU GOT ME VERY PISSED!" Amy took out her hammer at tries to hit him but he grabs it and snaps it in half.

"Girls shouldn't play with toys. Time for you to lose your virginity" as he smirked as he was about to take off her underwear but was stopped by a loud voice.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Sonic said as he unleashes his rage turning him into Dark Sonic. He charged right at him and slammed him into the wall.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Dark Sonic shouted as he was about to beat him.

"Sonic stop! Please don't kill him! I don't want you to become a murderer!" Amy pleaded.

"Oh so this cutie is saving me" Scourge smirked.

"SHUT UP! You're lucky I didn't kill you. And I'll be sure to drop your ass off to prison where you belong!" Sonic said as he turns back to himself.

"Amy call Shadow and tell him to come here to take Scourge to prison" Sonic said as he threw his blue cellphone to Amy as she caught it and dialed.

Moments later, the policemen handcuff Scourge and take him to jail where he stays for a long time. Shadow handshakes Sonic.

"You did good Faker. And I'm glad that you have Rose back in our Team. By the way what happen to Sally?" Shadow asked which made Sonic and Amy completely shocked that they forgot about Nebula and Sally.

"Oh no. We forgot about Nebula! We got to help her!" Amy worried about Nebula.

"Who's Nebula?" Shadow asked.

"We'll explain later, now come on Shadow!" Sonic said as he picked up Amy and dashed to the sidewalk with Shadow on behind him as he was skating faster to catch up to Sonic and Amy.

* * *

_**With Nebula and Sally** _

Nebula using her martial arts skills at Sally trying to hit her. She sweep kicked Sally making her fall on her butt.

"OW! THAT HURT!" Sally screamed.

"Maybe you should have watched your step princess" Nebula smirked.

"GGGRRRR! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Sally jump kicked at Nebula sending her into the lamppost pole which caused it to lean down.

"Damn" Nebula whispered, she rushed to where it was about to land and caught it with her super strength. She gently puts it down without causing any damage.

"Whew" Nebula sighs. She looks back at Sally to where she's standing.

"So you have super strength huh? Let's see if you can handle this!" Sally picked up an innocent little human boy and throws him at the intersection where he was about to get run over by cars. Nebula gasps and flew to him.

"HOLD ON I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

"HELP!" the little boy screamed seeing the cars honking and losing its control of the steering.

"Gotcha!" Nebula picked him up and flew out of there but the car began to roll and tumble creating sparks on the road.

Nebula puts him down checking if he was alright. She noticed a scratch mark on his left arm and it was bleeding badly making him cry in pain.

"I gotta a booboo!" the boy cried knowing it really hurts.

"Don't worry I can heal it. Now don't move" her hands glowing with purple aura and she touched his arm which made the aura glow on its wound and it disappeared. The boy didn't feel any pain.

"The booboo is gone. Thanks Miss. But you got to save the car" he pointed to where the car is tumbling.

"You're right. And you're welcome with the booboo. Bye!" she waved at him and flew to the tumbling car that was about to crash into another car as people were screaming in horror. She flew faster and went to the front of the car and pushed it back with much strength she can to stop the momentum. Luckily it stopped and lifted up the car and flew up to avoid the oncoming cars approaching. She flew down to the parking where there's much space and gently puts down the damaged car down. She opens the door but it wouldn't open. So she had to break it off with her super strength.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you out!" she said as she clutches the handle and pulls the door as it tears off to open free. She threw the tearing door aside and helps the family out of the car.

"You all okay?" they nodded and thanked her.

Then they heard a screaming voice.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAVED THEIR LIVES!" Sally screamed angrily.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU SAVED THEM DOESN'T MEAN THEY LIKE YOU!" Sally smirked evilly.

"SHUT UP! I SAVED THESE PEOPLE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE! I CARE FOR THEM BECAUSE THEY DON'T DESERVE TO DIE! JUST LIKE HOW MY PARENTS SAVED MY LIFE WHEN THEY DIED AND NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SAVE PEOPLE!"

Everyone was so shocked at how Nebula wanted to save innocent lives from harm. They never had seen how much she cares for everyone's sake. They all applauded to Nebula for what she said.

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT SO YOU CAN MAKE YOURSELF A HERO TO BE FAMOUS!" Sally shouted which made Nebula's eyes flare brightly in purple. She goes up to her and stops.

"I may be a hero but that doesn't mean I'm famous. What matters is what I think of myself. But you are just being selfish, rude, and nasty with a bad attitude. You think that Sonic loves you just because you're better than anyone? Well guess what Sally, you are nothing. You may be a princess but that doesn't mean you are popular. Because no one's perfect at anything" Nebula finished her speech as everyone including Sonic, Amy, and Shadow cheered and applauded for Nebula's speech.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Sally shouted as she walks away from the crowd. Nebula's eyes returned to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say to myself 'no ones perfect.' Why? Because there's no such thing as being perfect


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Ending

Everything was back to normal; Sally was out of team, Sonic saved Amy from that perverted green hedgehog, and Nebula saved the day. Sonic and his friends let Nebula join in the team. Also, Amy let Nebula stay at her place for a new home to live. Nebula was thinking about that black and red hedgehog.

Nebula was looking at Shadow where he sat on the ground away from the cliff so that he won't fall. Nebula walks up to him and taps his shoulder to get his attention. Shadow felt a tap and turns around to see that it was Nebula.

"Hi, um, mind if I sit with you?" Nebula asked.

Shadow nodded and lets her sit down next to him with a little blush on her face.

"I didn't get to introduce myself, I'm Nebula" Nebula said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow said.

"That's a very nice name Shadow. So tell me Shadow, what's your life like?" Nebula asked as she could see that his ears drooped in sadness.

"Shadow? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's that you remind me of Maria"

"Who's Maria?"

"A human girl that was my best friend, but now she's dead" Shadow said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Shadow. I know what it feels like to have someone lost a life" Nebula said as she puts her chin on her knees.

"You do?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. I lost my parents. I couldn't save my mother because she had cancer that she died from when I was 7. And my father died from a gunshot 3 years ago. Even though there's nothing we can do to bring them back, but I know deep down that they're watching us, because we're not alone"

"What do you mean?"

"I can answer that but first I need to ask you a question"

"What is it?"

"What does it feel like that Maria is not here anymore?"

"I feel lonely, but I can still feel her that she's right here"

"I feel the same way too. But Shadow you're not alone"  
"I'm not?"

"Of course not, you still care for Maria and her soul lives within you because when you feel love, love comes from the heart. And now Maria lives in you. So you're not alone"

"…You're absolutely right Nebula"

"I'm glad I could help"

"Even if I'm an Ultimate Lifeform, I still have a heart"

"Ultimate Lifeform? What do you mean?"

"Oh, um, Ultimate Lifeform is Artificial Processed Transgenic Hedgehog with alien DNA. I was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather 50 years ago. I'm immortal"

"Wow, so you mean that an Ultimate Lifeform don't age like we do?"

"Exactly"

"You're lucky to have an immortal life"

"Thanks, but if I wasn't I would look very old. I was 20 when I was created, so 50 plus 20 equals 70. Which I am now"

"True but that doesn't mean you're very old"

"What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is that your mortal life you're 70, but with your immortal life you're still 20. No matter what life form you are, you're still the same"  
"Thanks, Nebula. You are really a nice girl that I ever met"  
"Thanks"

The two spent a moment together looking at the sunset.

_**With Sonic and Amy** _

Sonic and Amy were both watching Shadow and Nebula having a nice talk together. Sonic and Amy were very proud of Nebula being with Shadow since he was always a loner, but now he's not alone anymore. Sonic and Amy left the two to enjoy their happy moment watching the sunset.

Sonic and Amy walked near a tree bark.

"I really like Nebula; she's such a nice girl" Amy said.

"Yeah, we should have her in our team too" Sonic said.

"Yeah, you're right. She even taught me some martial arts and stuff"

"Really, that was so nice of her. You think you can do that to kick Eggman's butt?" Sonic asked as it made Amy giggle.

"I sure can. If he ever tries to capture me again, I'll be sure to kick his butt"

"That's my girl"

Sonic leaned in and kissed Amy on her lips. Amy kissed back as she wraps her arms on his neck; Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulls her close to him.

They shared their kiss as they needed air, so they pulled apart to get some air.

"I love you Ames"

"I love you too Sonikku"

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Sonic and Amy are back to being SonAmy. :) Nebula has a crush on Shadow, I would call it Shadula.

**Author's Note:**

> 'm a huge fan of SonAmy. As for Sally, I'm not a Sally fan. But that doesn't mean that I hate her, I only like her in archie comics but not in fan fictions.


End file.
